From Bad to Good to Great!
by Silent Scream of Crimson Tears
Summary: Tea's life was horrible to her. After losing her mom in car accident and her dad in war, she lives alone. One magnificent day Tea runs into a spikey haired teen on her way to school. Will her luck change?
1. The meeting

Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh! 

From Bad to Good to Great!

Walking down the steer to her school, Tea Gardner quietly and softly san the song she made up when he father died at war, "My friends were at war, while I stood on the sidelines. Waiting for their return. Doing nothing else, but that."

Slowly and sadly she wiped away the tears threatening to come out, "So I got into the action, but all I did. Was get in the way. I retreated back, trying not to look. But when I took a peak. I saw him… disappear."

Now she gave up and let the tears fall freely,"The one that never boasts, the one that cared the most."

With tears flowing freely, her voice quiet, Tea now was remembering the time when her father would sit somewhere and cry over the death of her mother. Tea's mother died in a car crash. Since she was going to a new school, no one would know about her past, "I couldn't stop it, couldn't save him. Couldn't kill the madman that hurt my friend. It was so in vain. I never returned his promise."

She stopped walking only to find herself one mile from her school, "Did nothing. Could've done something. Help in a different way. But now I'm on the sidewalk, crying my heart out. For the soldier… who lost his way?"

Tea kept walking to school, only to walk into a spiky, black and red hair with lightning bang teen. Tea was about to fall to the ground when Atem quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

When Tea was fully to her feet, Atem couldn't believe his eyes. There stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her beautiful brunette hair falling just a little above the middle of her neck. The magnificent ocean blue eyes were shining in the sunlight. Her outfit was simple, but he thought she still looked awesome. The red tank top was baggy and her blue jeans were also baggy. To him she looked like a goddess.

"No, it's my fault," mumbled Tea, a little uncomfortable, "Sorry." After that she started to walk, but she didn't get far before he grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?" asked Atem, noticing her puffy, red eyes.

"Nothing," Tea whispered, again feeling uncomfortable under his gaze ,"I was just remembering."

"Oh, well I hope you'll be ok," comforted Atem,"By the way. I'm Atem."

Tea had a confused look on her face when he introduced himself, but she managed to get something out, "I'm Tea."

"I got to go, bye," she spoke fully before running off to school.

"Bye," whispered Atem, watching her run. Then he started to head in the same direction. He stopped walking when he noticed the blue bag Tea was carrying, "Must have dropped it," he thought, and picked it up. Atem started dashing to Tea to give her the book bag back.

"Oh, wait," thought Tea, "Where's my bag?"

She turned around only to see Atem running up to her. Her dark blue book bag in his right hand.

"Here," his deep voice was telling her, "You dropped your bag when you ran off."

"Thanks," Tea mumbled, a little nervous.

"Oh, by the way. Would you like to go to a concert?" asked Atem, waiting for her rejection.

"What concert?" questioned Tea, her nervousness growing every second that passed.

"Jeff Dunham," answered Atem, his fear growing waiting for her answer.

"Sure," exclaimed Tea, her nervousness disappearing into to thin air.

--

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction story. Hope you liked it!!

Please R & R


	2. A date and a couple kisses!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!

Early the next morning, Tea was running around her room looking for something to wear. It hadn't hit her until now that today was the day of the concert. "Damn," she muttered, "Where is that stupid shirt?!" She heard the doorbell ring two or three times. Tea looked out the peephole to see it was Atem!!

"Shit!" she muttered as she ran back to the room. She grabbed a random pair of clothes and quickly changed. She rushed to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She put on a lovely pink tank top with a black skirt. She combed through her hair a couple of times.

The doorbell rung two more times, "I'm coming," shouted Tea from the bathroom. She ran to the door and quickly swung it open, "Hi!"

"Hey, um… I have to tell you that the concert has been cancelled. The puppets went on strike," explained Atem with a laugh, "But, I got us some tickets to the carnival. Is that alright?"

"YEAH, I LOVE THE CARNIVAL!" exclaimed Tea, now over excited to be going to the carnival. "Alright let's go!" hollered Atem. He grabbed Tea and they left.

"Damn," muttered Atem. He realized by the time they got there it would be already 8 o'clock.

"Atem, how about we go for a walk in the park instead, O.K.?" asked Tea.

"Sure, that sounds pretty fun," Atem answered in his usual happy tone.

They arrived at the park soon after that. They traveled up a hill and sat under a cozy tree.

"So, Tea, What do you want to talk about?" asked Atem in a curious tone.

"Um… how about what do you want to be for a job?" questioned Tea, a little tired.

"Um… I guess an Architect." muttered Atem in a bored voice.

"Cool, I want to be a dancer," replied Tea excited to tell somebody.

They went on for what seemed like hours, telling about their lives and dreams and funny times. All was good until Tea told him about her parents.

"They're both dead, so I live alone," Tea muttered quietly but loud enough for him to be able to hear. "

"Oh, well I'm sorry-"Atem started but stopped when he noticed Tea's eyes were starting to water over.

Tea burst into tears. They just kept coming. Atem knowing what to do slowly rapped his arms around Tea and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. After about an hour Tea's cries seized and she and Atem decided to start heading home. Neither of them noticed the dark eyes watching them with hate and lust in them.

The car ride was quiet. After what seemed like forever they arrived at Tea's house. Atem walked Tea to he door.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I guess," he muttered. Tea new he was upset that the night was almost over, so she did the first thing that cam to mind.

"Yeah, but one more thing," she informed him. She leaned in and touched her lips to Atem's. He was surprised by this but soon gave in and began to kiss back. His tong rubbed against her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted without hesitation. After awhile, they pulled back to breathe and say their goodbyes. Tea kissed Atem's cheek and entered her home.

Atem left to go home, daydreaming about Tea and that kiss. He got home rushed to take a shower and get into his pajamas. He fell asleep, knowing that Tea would be taking up his dreams.

Tea went to her shower and took a warm shower, after she slipped into her silk pajamas and fell asleep satisfied by the magnificent day.

_Dream/Memory_

"_Mom, don't die," exclaimed a young Tea._

"_Honey, please don't be sad over me. Live a happy life," her mother told her with her last breathe. Her body soon went limp and grew cold._

"_Mom, NO!" screamed Tea. _

_End of Dream/Memory_

"Mom, No!" screamed Tea, jumping out of bed. She was sweating cold sweat and breathing hard. She wrapped her arms around her legs and started crying. Her alarm went off after twenty minutes. She wiped her face and went to shower for school. She went to the bathroom, when she heard screams. The walls were covered in blood.

"No, it's not real. Get out of my head!" shouted Tea. She opened her eyes after shutting them and everything was back to normal. Tea quickly got ready and headed down stairs to eat.

The doorbell rang and Tea went to go answer it. It was…

Hey, Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. Hope you liked it.

Please R&R


	3. A dance and a new challenger!

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…Atem. Atem was at her door.

"Um… Hi?" Tea said a little bit confused.

"Um… I wanted to take you to school so you don't hurt if you walk." He informed her, smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks," exclaimed Tea. Getting her bag and going out the door.

They got in the car and drove to school.

"Hey, Tea, you want to go to the arcade after school. They got a new DDR game," asked Atem, hoping she would say yes.

"HELL YES!! I LOVE DDR!" screamed Tea, happy to go to the arcade with Atem.

"O.K., that's awesome," said Atem, laughing lightly at her sudden outburst.

_-After a boring day at school…-_

"YEAH, LET'S GO TO THE ARCADE," shouted Tea excited again.

"As you wish, Miss Shouts-a-lot," chuckled Atem.

They got in the car and headed to the arcade, neither again noticing the angry eyes watching them.

The car ride was uneventful. After what seemed like eternity, they got to the arcade.

Tea almost yanked the door off trying to get out. She and Atem ran to the door and entered the packed room.

"Wow, didn't expect this many peo--" Atem said but was cut off by Tea.

"Look, there it is!" screamed Tea. They walked to the dance machine and turned it on. Tea's favorite song came on, 7 Things.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome  
But we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now were standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change until you hear  
My dear  
The 7 things I hate about you_

Tea is in the lead, but not by much.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh you  
Your pain  
Your games  
Your insecure  
You love me  
You like her  
You made me laugh  
You made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends  
They're jerks  
When you act like this you should know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

They are tied but Atem is pulling ahead.

_It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Lets be clear  
Well I'm not coming back  
Your taking 7 steps here_

Tea made it in the lead when Atem made a mistake. 

_The 7 things I hate about you  
Your pain  
Your games  
Your insecure  
You love me  
You like her  
You made me laugh  
You made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends are jerks  
When you act like this you should know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Tea and Atem are back to being tied. And what happens…

_And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like  
The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old goodbyes  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You made me laugh  
You made me cry  
But I guess that's what I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when were intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do ohhhhh  
Oooohhhhhh Ooooohhhhh_

Tea wins by a hair. Atem messed up in the end when you have to hit all of the arrows.

"Good job, Atem. You almost beat me!" exclaimed Tea happy she won.

"Thanks! You were great," said Atem, winking, making Tea blush. 

"Hey, I want to take on spiky here," shouted a voice from the audience that formed when Tea and Atem were dancing.

"Oh, well, who's challenging?" questioned Atem with a smirk. Thinking he would beat this opponent.

"Me," and out came…

Oh I wonder who it is. Though I bet you can guess. 

Please R&R


	4. The secret challenger!

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…Johnny Steps. The old spider-head jerk that Tea beat.

"Fine," Atem said, annoyed by his opponent.

Johnny exchanged a glance with Tea. Well, he looked at her in lust and she glared. 

They switched places and now Johnny was going against Atem. The song came on and it was, Gunpowder and Lead.

_County road 233... under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock, but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till... he makes bail  
And if I'm right, we're headed straight for hell_

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!  


Atem is in the lead, but Johnny looked like he wasn't even trying.

_  
It's a half past ten... another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive... the gravel flies  
But he don't know what's waiting here this time_

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead!

The song is almost over and Atem is in the lead. Johnny gave a thumbs up, making Atem suspicious.__

His fist is big, but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger!

I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
He wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Does that sound like a real man?  
I'm going to show him what a little girls made of:  
Gunpowder and lead, yeah, yeah!

Gunpowder and lead! 

The song ended and everybody cheered. Of course, Atem won but Johnny was looking at a group of people that circled Tea. Atem followed his gaze just to see the group grabbing Tea and dragging her out. She was kicking like crazy, but her screams were silenced by one man's hand. Atem ran but was tripped by Johnny, who was smirking. He walked out and shoved Tea in the backseat of a car. Then went in the drivers seat and drove off. Unknown to him, Atem was following. Like he knew where Johnny was going.

_-After the drive-_

Johnny stopped at an abandoned warehouse. He went to the back seat and grabbed Tea. He dragged her in the warehouse. Unknown to him that Atem was watching from behind the car. He walked in to see what they were doing. He looked in the window to see them beating on Tea, Johnny staying a side smirking, but getting a few slaps in. Atem was furious, he crept in and went straight for Johnny. He jump and screamed, attacking Johnny, beating him to a pulp. ( YAY ATEM!)

Once Johnny was unconscious he shouted, "Anyone else wanna be like him!" The group ran screaming. Atem smirked at their fear of him. He went to Tea and picked her up where they dropped her. She was breathing, but he needed to get her to a hospital.

_-At the Hospital-_

"Atem?" asked Tea waking up from her deep slumber.

"Hey, how are you?" replied Atem, concern clear in his voice.

"Fine, I guess, just a few marks." Tea said happy to see him.

Atem crawled onto the bed and wrapped his arm around her, to let her fall asleep there, tired from the beating. Atem kissed the top of her head and fell asleep, too.

After about 3 days, Tea was allowed to leave the hospital, only with a broken arm and bruises.

Atem took her to get some Ice cream and to go to the park.

"Hey, Atem, do you think we'll stay like this? Together?" asked Tea, saddened by her own question.

"Of course, I would never leave you. You're my… Shining Angel!" Atem replied, seeing her perk up.

"Thanks, you know what?" asked Tea, happy this was coming out.

"What?" Atem questioned in his usual happy tone.

"I love you," Tea said kissing his cheek.

"Really, well then I have to say my feelings to…Of course I love you!" Atem said excited from what he was hearing. Tea looked up, only to be caught in his gaze. Atem loved looking in her eyes. They always made him think of a beautiful ocean. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Then he put his lips on her in a gentle, sweet kiss. Tea, loving the feeling of his lips against hers, kissed back willingly. Both of them were pouring all their love for each other in it. After pulling back happily, Tea wrapped her arms around his neck in a wonderful hug, never wanting to let go. Atem, wrapped his arms around her, lovingly.

"You know what?" Atem said, adoringly.

"What?" Tea replied, happy at his tone and expression.

"I never heard you sing," answered Atem.

"Well, I guess we'll have to fix that won't we," Tea said, getting ready to sing. She sang her most favorite song, I'm only me when I'm with you.

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you._

I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets are my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.

I'm only up when your'e not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

That I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah

"Wow, you have a great voice," Atem complimented.

"Thanks," Tea replied, happily drifting away to sleep.

They sat there for a while until they both fell asleep, happily in each others arms.

_THE END_

YAY! I finished it! Well except for the epilog, but I finished most of it!!

Please R&R


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

"MOM!!," screamed a little boy, at least the age of 6, "Let's go to the park."

"Okay, Sanyo," a 30 year old Tea called, "Come get your shoes on."

"Your going to the park?" questioned Atem, happy to see his son playing.

"Yeah, mommy is taking me to the park!! LET'S GO!!" shouted Sanyo.

Tea and Sanyo walked happily out the door. They crossed the street only to see an ice cream store.

"Mommy, can I get some Ice cream?" asked Sanyo, doing the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, why not!" exclaimed Tea, taking her son to the ice cream store.

_-After the Ice cream, the park and the walk home…-_

"Hey, how was the park?" asked Atem kissing his wife's cheek.

"Fun, Sanyo played on the swing and we walked around to the tree we use to sit at," explained Tea.

"That's great," happy Atem said.

They walked to the kitchen and had something to eat. Sanyo rushed up stairs and put his pajamas on to go to sleep.

"MOMMY!!" Sanyo shouted, "Will you sing me to sleep?"

Tea, taken back by that said happily, "Sure."

So Tea sang a soft song, Your Face by Taylor Swift.

_I heard a song tonight on the radio  
Another girl sings about a boy_

She sees his face in every space,  
Every room and I know  
That if I turn around you won't be there  
If I close my eyes will you be there?

I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face

I've got a picture of you in my bedroom  
And I hope it never falls

I hope I never lose that feeling  
I used to get when you called  
And then I wondered to myself  
Who were you, where are you  
Were you ever here at all

I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face

That girl in the song had it so good  
I wish I could close my eyes and see you  
I wish the sky had your face  
And the oceans had your eyes  
And the sunset had your lips  
And I had yyyyoooouuuuu

Oh-oh yeah  
I don't want to lose your face  
And I don't want to wake up one day and not remember what time erased  
I don't want to turn around  
Cause I'm not scared of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't want to lose your face

Oh, no, no

I don't wanna lose your face  
I don't wanna turn around  
Oh, oh yeah  
Oh, oh oh  
Oh, oh oh  
Oh, oh oh yeah

Little Sanyo was fast asleep now, snuggling in his mother's arms. Tea fell asleep there, too, not being able to get up because of Sanyo. She fell asleep and dreamed about Atem and Sanyo. Them all at the park under the tree. 

_THE END_

YAY! I'M DONE!! THANKS TO ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT FROM MY REVIEWERS: Sapphire Princess of Egypt, Crystal Magician Princess, and dancers of the night

PLEASE R&R!! 


End file.
